


The Ecstatic Beauty of a Simple Life

by aye_of_newt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU where everything is okay, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Harlan is autistic and his moms love him, Sissy and Harlan come to 2019, Vissy owns my soul, but he's dead and we can dance on his grave, fic request, homophobia? angst? don't know her, it's very lightly suggested that it's the morning after but all they do is kiss, let the lesbians live in peace, link is in the first author note, mention of carl being an asshole in the past, nothing hurts and everything is beautiful, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_of_newt/pseuds/aye_of_newt
Summary: Safe in 2019 with the apocalypse adverted and the timeline (relatively) restored, Vanya and Sissy share a peaceful morning where their only worry is making breakfast.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	The Ecstatic Beauty of a Simple Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> This was a fic request by RennyWilson! Thank you for your patience in waiting for it! I am so flattered that I was asked to do this and it's my first request so I hope it was everything you were looking for!!!!! <3
> 
> I had fun with this so maybe I will be open to more requests in the future???? (Though I am a little busy rn tbh)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Thanks to the wonderful Strange Hedgehog there is a [ Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10151262>) of this fic available!

_"_ _Even the common articles made for daily use become endowed with beauty when they are loved."_

~Soetsu Yanagi, _The Beauty of Everyday Things_

* * *

  
  
  


Pale light filtered through the gauzy curtains and spilled across the bed, lighting the clean white sheets with a soft glow. Sissy's hair was turned gold by the kiss of the sun and her skin was dappled with shadows as leaves outside swayed in the light breeze, dancing across the window.

Vanya was hesitant to touch her, unwilling to disturb her peace. It was almost enough to just look at Sissy, admire the soft turn of her pink lips and the way her eyelashes lay across her cheek. Her arms, well-muscled from years of farm work, were left exposed from under the blankets and Vanya followed their line across Sissy's strong shoulders and down to where her back became obscured by sheets. 

She was art. 

Very carefully, Vanya reached out and brushed her fingers across the back of Sissy's hand. She loved those hands, steady and sure. She loved holding them and how their calluses fit together, as if they were designed to perfectly complement each other. 

Adoration shining through her tender expression, Vanya gently moved a strand of hair away from Sissy's face and leaned down to kiss her temple, pressing her lips reverently to the spot. Sissy shifted slightly, almost leaning into Vanya, before relaxing again, a tiny smile on her face even as she slept. 

With great care, Vanya extracted herself from under the covers and stood. She picked clothes off the floor as silently as possible, dressing in an oversized t-shirt and shorts before slipping out of their room. 

Vanya padded quietly to the kitchen. It was rare for her to be awake first and she knew she likely didn't have much time before Sissy woke up, but the least Vanya could do for her was get started on breakfast. Vanya wasn't the best cook, she would admit that readily, but she was reasonably sure she could manage something simple like French toast. 

And, for a time, it did go fine. She got out the supplies without making too much noise and sliced the bread, a loaf Sissy had made the day before, without cutting herself. The coffee pot was bubbling happily and the smell alone was already starting to wake her up more fully. Even when making the egg soak, Vanya only let two stray bits of shell fall in and she managed to pick them out fairly easily. True, one of the pieces of toast fell apart slightly when Vanya tried to take it out of the custard, but she figured she would take that slice. Even if it was ugly, it would taste the same. 

Before long, the bread was sizzling nicely in her skillet and Vanya was feeling very pleased with herself. That was her mistake. Content that the toast would be fine being unsupervised for a moment, Vanya went about finding toppings for it. She pulled out some fresh berries and the can of whipped cream before rummaging through the cupboards for maple syrup. 

She was standing on the counter, straining to reach the top shelf when she smelled the unmistakable scent of burning. In her scramble to get down to check on breakfast, Vanya slipped and banged her elbow with a loud crack. 

She hissed through her teeth and bit back a swear, cognizant of Sissy and Harlan still sleeping. She hurried to the stove, gripping her elbow in one hand. Smoke was clearly rising from the pan. 

Muttering a curse again, Vanya tried to pick up the skillet with her injured arm, sending a spasm of pain through her elbow and the pan clattering into the sink. 

"Shit!" Vanya gasped. 

"Vanya? Everything okay?" 

She turned to see Sissy in the doorway, looked rumpled and a little concerned.

"Sorry! Everything's fine." The still smoking sink and the way Vanya held her arm against herself was unconvincing. 

"Is something burning?" Sissy's nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Just breakfast. Sorry." Vanya winced as her elbow twinged again. 

"Are you hurt?" Sissy's voice pitched in clear concern and she came into the kitchen quickly. She carefully took Vanya’s arm in hers, bending to examine the injury. 

"Just banged it a bit," Vanya assured her. "It stings but it's fine. Hit it on the counter."

Sissy hummed sympathetically. "I'll get you some ice," she said, pressing a quick kiss to the injury. "Sit down."

"But breakfast–"

"Can wait. You're more important," Sissy told her, returning with the ice pack wrapped in a towel. She all but forced Vanya into a chair before flitting away to take care of the mess, dousing the pan in water to ensure it wouldn't start the place on fire when she threw it out. 

Vanya watched her with guilt. "I wanted to do something for you, and now you're cleaning up after me," she protested weakly as Sissy began to scrap the charred toast into the garbage. 

Sissy smiled at her. "And the thought was very sweet. Thank you, darling." At the look of disappointment on Vanya's face, she tilted her head sympathetically, affectionately, and came back to the table. "It's okay," she assured her again, cradling Vanya's face between her palms as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess the thought is what's supposed to count," Vanya sighed, placing her hand over Sissy's that still rested on Vanya's cheek. She leaned her head into the touch. "But I'm still sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't," Sissy assured her. "I was just resting in bed when I heard you fall. No need for apologies. I'm just glad you’re okay. " She brushed Vanya’s hair behind her ear. 

Vanya caught her hand and kissed it lightly before she let go. "A bit of a rough start today," she admitted. "I haven't even given you a proper good morning."

Sissy smiled. "We can make up for that. Good morning," she said warmly as she leaned down to give Vanya a kiss.

Vanya tilted her chin up to meet her with a smile. Sissy's lips were soft against her own and Vanya caught the scent of her hair, clean and lightly earthy, before Sissy pulled away.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked Vanya as she went to the fridge to see what breakfast supplies they still had. 

"Really good," Vanya said. "It felt like I just blinked and it was morning."

"Mmmm," Sissy hummed. "Me too. I feel so good today. I needed that lie in." 

Vanya's lips curled up at the edges as she watched while Sissy bent to look in the fridge and the familiar small knot of concentration that Vanya found so endearing formed between her eyebrows. 

Sissy considered the options carefully. "How about crepes?" she asked, pulling out the eggs and milk. "I don't think we'll have enough bread for more toast."

Vanya blushed, giving one last feeble protested. "But you're not supposed to be working today. I was going to make you breakfast. "

"It's not work when it's for you," Sissy said, pulling down the flour. "But if it makes you feel better, you can help."

Vanya gave in, knowing that the final product would be much better if she was the assistant rather than the chef and went to help Sissy. The job mostly consisted of handing her things and watching while Sissy skillfully cracked eggs and beat the batter, her motions smooth and practiced. Her wrists flicked with controlled motions and her long fingers moved with nimble grace. It was as much of a dance as that which Vanya's own hands played across her violin. As Sissy went, she narrated each step to Vanya, her voice rising and falling like the sea, calm and soothing. 

While Sissy focused on the food, Vanya admired the way her robe draped across her as she moved through the kitchen and the way little strands of hair escaped the messy bun she had put it into, framing her face and falling down her neck. She was disheveled in a way that spoke of ease and comfort. Of familiarity and a different form of intimacy, one where facades and barriers are cast aside and one allows themselves to exist exactly as they are, no pretense or performance involved. 

Vanya drank in the scene and held it close to her heart. It was casual but beautiful in its simple calm. Sissy looked relaxed, like a lifetime of burdens had been lifted from her shoulders.

Vanya never grew tired of seeing her that way.

The two of them being together, just living their lives in the calm of the morning and unafraid of anyone barging in to ruin it all, never felt less like a miracle. There was nothing special about that day, it was a Sunday morning like any other. But in some ways, its simplistic calm made it all the more special, if only because they had once thought that it would be impossible to exist in peace, so accustom were they to hardship and struggle. For Vanya, every day she spent with her family was precious. She knew too well how easily it could slip through her fingers. 

"Do you want to try flipping one?" Sissy asked, pulling Vanya from her thoughts. She gestured to the crepes. 

"Sure." Her elbow didn't hurt quite as much anymore and Vanya accepted the spatula from Sissy, abandoning her ice pack.

"Now," Sissy said, standing behind Vanya and guiding her hand, her chest pressed against Vanya’s back. "It’s just a movement of the wrist." Together, they flipped the crepe in a fluid motion. 

"Beautiful," Sissy murmured in her ear. 

Despite being married to her, Vanya still blushed like an embarrassed teenager every time Sissy complimented her like that. Her neck burned where Sissy's breath tickled it. 

"Try one yourself?" Sissy suggested, delicately pouring another crepe into the pan. 

Buoyed by her recent success, Vanya nodded. When Sissy gave her the sign, Vanya gripped the spatula in her hand and flipped the crepe with a confident motion. It landed awkwardly and folded in on itself in a crumpled mess. 

At Vanya’s look of dismay, Sissy couldn't help but laugh. "It’s okay," she assured her. "There's a learning curve." She plucked the ruined crepe from the pan and poured a new one, using the last of the batter. "Try another." 

"Maybe I just need you to show me again," Vanya suggested, smiling teasingly.

"Ah, I see!" Sissy said, her eyes sparkling. "This is all a ploy to get cuddles."

"Never!" Vanya gasped in fake offense. 

Sissy laughed and wrapped her arms around Vanya again as she did before. "Like I said, it's all in the wrist–"

The sound of footsteps alerted both of their attention as Harlan appeared around the corner of the kitchen. 

"Morning, honey," Sissy said as she guided Vanya through the flip. She looked back at their son with a smile. "You hungry?" 

He nodded and sat at the table, rubbing his eyes briefly as he adjusted to being awake. While he waited, he toyed with the bird figurine he'd brought with him, running his fingers delicately over the smooth wood.

Vanya successfully transferred the last crepe onto the serving plate with a small cheer of satisfaction and carried it to the table. 

"The two of us are having crepes," Sissy told Harlan as she brought the berries over. "They're like pancakes but not quite so thick and we can fill them with fruit and whipped cream. Do you want to try?"

Harlan considered the question for a long moment, his expression serious. Finally, he nodded, placing his bird down gently next to his plate. 

Sissy smiled. "If you don't like them you can have cereal, but I'm glad you're trying something new."

"I helped make them, you know," Vanya said, taking her seat as well. "So you know they'll be good." 

Harlan twitched his lips in amusement as he carefully placed strawberries in his crepe. 

"Hey! I did help!" Vanya laughed. "A little."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Sissy said, pretending to be serious even as her eyes danced with mirth. She sat down, her hand resting over Vanya’s. 

Vanya squeezed it back before letting go to take a bite of her breakfast. She closed her eyes in happiness as the flavors melted across her tongue, the berries bursting against the subtle sweet on the crepe. "Sissy," she sighed. "These are amazing."

Sissy beamed. "They're nothing fancy. But thank you."

"Harlan?" Vanya asked. "Do you like it?"

He'd taken only one small bite from his own breakfast. Slowly, he shook his head, eyes downcast. 

"It's okay, sweetheart," Sissy said. "Thank you for trying."

Harlan shrugged, still staring at the table. 

"She's right," Vanya said. "We're not mad."

He shifted in his seat again, his hand going to tap against his bird in a nervous tick.

"Harlan," Vanya called softly. "Look at me?"

Slowly, he complied, looking at her in his own way, his eyes just a bit further to the side than where Vanya was actually sitting. 

Vanya reached out and bopped the end of his nose lightly with a dollop of whipped cream. For a moment, Harlan was surprised, going nearly cross-eyed as he tried to look at it.

Vanya winked at him.

Harlan burst into giggles, his tension evaporated. He stuck his own finger in his whipped cream and tried to return the gesture. 

Vanya ducked out of the way and was about to tease him about needing to try harder to catch her, only to get her nose bopped by Sissy, who laughed triumphantly at the look of surprise on Vanya's face.

"Hey!' Vanya protested, not really angry at all and utterly betrayed by the way her smile kept breaking through her attempts at a stern expression. "No fair! You two can't team up on me!"

Harlan giggled again, completely relaxed and assured that he wasn't in trouble at all. 

Vanya's mission completed, she shared a knowing look with Sissy and stood. "I'll get your cereal," she told Harlan. 

As she passed, Sissy touched her hip lightly in silent thanks. Carl would have never let something that go, much less go through the effort to make Harlan feel better. He hated that his son was a, quote, "picky eater" and went on about how Sissy babied him too much, how he would never grow into a real man. He would force Harlan finish everything on his plate, even when it clearly disgusted him, forcing him to stay at the table long after everything had grown cold.

Eventually, Sissy had learned the types of food Harlan most enjoyed and focused her cooking around them, but by then the damage had already been done and Harlan was afraid of expressing his opinions for fear of consequences. 

It was still difficult sometimes, convincing Harlan he wouldn't be punished for something so small as not liking a new food. But every time Vanya and Sissy showed him that it was okay to be himself, he grew a little more comfortable, a little more open. He had blossomed with life and confidence in the time they'd been in the future and it was breathtaking to see. Even more so than her own contentment with her wife, her son's joy was the thing Sissy was most grateful for. She would abandon her life and all she knew a hundred times over again to see Harlan happy and cared for.

Sissy watched as Vanya brought Harlan his breakfast, keeping the cereal and milk separate so he could make sure the ratio was just right. She took the uneaten crepe away without any fuss and smiled down at Harlan with so much affection in her eyes it made Sissy fall in love with her for the thousandth time. 

Vanya sat again and brought her chair a little closer to Sissy's so their knees could brush under the table. She pressed her leg against Sissy's, a soft reminder that she was there, steady and strong. 

They leaned into each other and watched their son, their family safe and content and whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!
> 
> I adore feedback so please leave a comment!
> 
> Love,  
> [Aye of Newt](https://aye-of-newt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
